Question: Find the equation of the plane passing through the point $(0,7,-7)$ and containing the line
\[\frac{x + 1}{-3} = \frac{y - 3}{2} = \frac{z + 2}{1}.\]Enter your answer in the form
\[Ax + By + Cz + D = 0,\]where $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ $D$ are integers such that $A > 0$ and $\gcd(|A|,|B|,|C|,|D|) = 1.$
Explanation: From the equation, $\frac{x + 1}{-3} = \frac{y - 3}{2},$
\[2x + 3y - 7 = 0.\]From the equation $\frac{y - 3}{2} = \frac{z + 2}{1},$
\[y - 2z - 7 = 0.\]So, any point on the line given in the problem will satisfy $2x + 3y - 7 = 0$ and $y - 2z - 7 = 0,$ which means it will also satisfy any equation of the form
\[a(2x + 3y - 7) + b(y - 2z - 7) = 0,\]where $a$ and $b$ are constants.

We also want the plane to contain $(0,7,-7).$  Plugging in these values, we get
\[14a + 14b = 0.\]Thus, we can take $a = 1$ and $b = -1.$  This gives us
\[(2x + 3y - 7) - (y - 2z - 7) = 0,\]which simplifies to $2x + 2y + 2z = 0.$  Thus, the equation of the plane is $\boxed{x + y + z = 0}.$